


TV in a Bar

by Generally_Madness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slight Slash, just some easy reading, mention of hermione granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generally_Madness/pseuds/Generally_Madness
Summary: Harry by chance sees an Allan Rickman video and is transfixed with the resemblance to Snape





	TV in a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, and decided to post it for some easy reading

There was a nice cosy half wizard half muggle bar. Of cores the muggles didn’t know the other half of the establishment was meant only for special guests, if they even knew it existed.   
The evening, was slow not much people on either side. Harry was among those few people occupying the establishment.   
Trying to escape his noisy life for a few minutes maybe an hour, he sat himself at the bar on the muggle side. He didn’t have company so he opted to keep himself busy with muggle newspaper, what would be the point of escaping if he went and looked at his face and articles about him in the Daily prophet.   
He was blissfully undisturbed, no one knew him, no one recognised his face and he didn’t recognise any faces.

In one corner was a big television screen showing the video of the song playing in the bar. The songs were calm, smooth, in the background, making a pleasant atmosphere without having a big influence on people. If you asked Harry he would say he liked the songs but wouldn’t remember any of them the next day.

He could hear the door open so he looked over but it was just a couple leaving. He slowly turned his head back giving a quick glance over the people, at the end his eyes landing on the television where there was a woman riding in a car her hair blowing everywhere. Harry wouldn’t have paid any more attention if not at the last second he cough a glance of a familiar face. He did a double take; yes there in the video next to the women in the car was a man that looked exactly like Snape, only difference was the short brown hair. 

Harry was transfixed, staring at the TV not believing his eyes ‘that can’t be Snape, It can’t be, but it’s the same face’.

He knew the man was still teaching so why would he go and play in a muggle music video, gently caressing the woman even dancing with her. It was just surreal the exact replica of the man Harry knew to be could and hard as stone now showing affection making it impossible for Harry to look away. 

Well Harry knew the man was human, but it was something completely different to actually see it. At the end of the video he made sure to write down the title and band so he could look it up later.  
The next video started playing Harry gulped down the last of his drink and decided to head home.   
In a few days he went to one of the internet-coffee shops looking up the song finding out the man really wasn’t Snape but an actor named Alan Rickman. But the resemblance was such that Harry couldn’t get enough of the video and the uncharacteristic things Snape did. The song got annoying after a while, so he decided to mute the sound and listen do other songs while watching the video. Deciding to question his sanity later if it’s normal getting so much Snape exposure, but then again it wasn’t really Snape just a face that looked like him.

When Harry got over the initial shock, he found it amusing to look up movies with this Alan Rickman man in them. It was just so bizarre, funny, surreal and amusing at the same time, not to mention all the different facial expression he got to see on that face that he until now couldn’t even imagine in his wildest dreams.   
Harrys favourite was the movie Dogma ‘an angel, and equipped like a Ken doll, priceless’. Of cores he didn’t get to see all the moves yet, since the man had quite the resume. So he watched the funny ones first and left the darker, dramatic ones for later.

Harry was visiting Hermione at Hogwarts, where she was doing apprenticeship, he just couldn’t holed it to himself and had to tell her all about the muggle look alike of Snape. What he didn’t expect was to walk by Snape in the hallway and burst out laughing. Harry just couldn’t hold it in, the moment he saw the strict face he remembered Alan Rickman in the movie Galaxy Quest and the funny costume he wore.  
Snape of cores gave him a glare and in a deep growl said “What’s wrong with you Potter have you completely lost it”

Harry needed a few seconds to compose himself “Do you believe in reincarnation?”

Both Hermione and Snape gave him a look of confusion “I do not practice Buddhism”

Harry got himself a bit more under control “oh yeah right you would have to be dead to be reincarnated, well then you have a doppelgänger” 

Hermione was giving him a look of complete shock. Yeah Harry never had the guts to talk to Snape like that, but he wasn’t his student anymore not to mention how much more human Snape looked now that Harry knew where to look for the little hints.

“If you are referring a person looking like me and doing something unlikely for me to do, then I would suggest it was polyjuice potion. And I sincerely hope you are getting delusional or I might have a bigger problem on my hands”

Harry stifled another giggle “What!? No! No nothing like that, there is none pretending to be you. There is a muggle that looks exactly like you and he’s an actor and there are a few really funny moves he played in”

Snape drew a breath and made himself stand a bit more straight making the height difference that much more obvious “I see, might I remind you then that that person is not me” leaning a bit closer to Harry towering over him “and I do not appreciate your enthusiasm to compare us” with that he walked away. 

Harry couldn’t help but look after the man and wonder how he didn’t notice it before, the fluent way the man moved. 

It was the weekend and Harry was once again sitting in the muggle part of the bar. The TV was showing a movie that just started and Harry couldn’t believe that it was a move with Allan Rickman and one that Harry couldn’t recall watching. He moved into a comfortable booth knowing he will be here for a while. 

He was about to get engulfed into the film when he felt a presence next to him he looked thinking it was the waitress but getting something very different. The Dark eyes of Snape were looking at him with slight annoyance   
“I don’t want to admit it but I am interested in this doppelgänger you mentioned and conveniently forgot to tell me the name”

Harry had to shake his head to get himself to get out of the trance state he was in “how did you know where I was?”

“Hermione mentioned it, and I would appreciate if you would make this easy, and just give me the name so I can get out of here and you can continue doing what you were doing”

Harry hesitated for a bit, but not because of the name “Alan Rickman, ummh and there’s a film with him in it playing right now if you want to see him. I haven’t watched it before so I can’t tell you what it’s about I just know the title is Rasputin”

Snape smirked at him “I wonder why you are so infatuated with this muggle” sitting himself next to Harry in the booth.

Harry had to stare at the man next to him, he never thought of it as infatuation or anything else than mile curiosity, but then again the past week he didn’t do anything but research this man.  
Harry didn’t know how long he was looking at Snape but a snort of the man brought him out of his thoughts

“Seriously Potter he doesn’t look anything like me”

Harry looked at the TV and back, TV and back again ‘How did Snape not see it?’ be decided it was for the best to not say anything.

They sat there next to each other sipping drinks and watching a film about a Russian healer. It was nice in Harry’s opinion, that was until the sex scene came. Harry hoped to Marlins beard Snape wasn’t looking at him. Harrys eyes were glued to the TV he didn’t blink his eyes were probably as big as dinner plates, but the worst part was the way the character positioned himself and thruster in, making Harry shiver from all the butterflies in his stomach and lower. 

Snape seem not to be too much impressed with all of it, looking pretty much like he wanted to fast forward to get to the proper plot of the story. 

There were a few more ‘inappropriate’ scenes and Harry wanted the earth to swallow him, he couldn’t believe he was watching a movie like this with Snape right next to him.  
But the biggest problem was that now Harry definitely won’t be able to get that image of Snape positioning himself and thrusting in. Not Alan Rickman, not Rasputin but Snape, he won’t be able to get that Snape out of his head and even less the butterflies out of his stomach every time he thinks of it.


End file.
